Is It Over?
by crazyvi
Summary: Sequal to A Day to Remember. Danny and family must win the ghost battle to ensure the saftey of those he loves and the safety of his town. COMPLETE
1. The battle begins

Okay, here it is, the final part called Is It Over? This story will also be narrated by Danny.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

If it was just me going through all this, I wouldn't mind as much, but my kids are growing up in an enviroment where the threat of being captured is always high. After the hotel incident, things had only gotten worse for us. Sam and I have separated us from Stephaine more as each day passed. The kids didn't understand why we would want to do that, but they didn't realize that, right now, as far as we knew, she might be working with Vlad.

Its been 8 years since the hotel incident, and in that time, we had one last kid, a girl we named Jenny. Sam and I were now 29, the triplets were now 15, the twins were now 8, and Jenny is now 6. The few times we did see Stephaine still, she wasn't the most pleasant to be around. She was always spoke of how she disproved of how we had three more kids since this battle started.

Even though we had distanced ourselves from her, for some reason, we still wouldn't fight against the ghosts. All our kids had powers now, and we quite strong. The triplets and I got a new power, a ghostly wail. I also got other powers besides that, but my kids didn't have them yet. They included, telekinesis, I could teleport, the ability to shoot flames out of my hands, and the ability to freeze things.

Stephaine came to see us one day, and she had news that confirmed that, she was indeed, not working for Vlad. She came rushing into our house shouting that Vlad had sent his ghost to attack our family, our human family. Stephaine took Sam to the one place she'd be safe during the fight that was about to take place, her place.

"Going Ghost!" we all shouted.

In a split second after changing, we were flying to my parents house. When we got there, we found the ghosts drilling them with questions to find out if they knew where we were. Stephaine and I decided to stay hidden for a moment, to gather together our plan of attack. But Jr. Danny had other ideas.

"Hey leave them alone!" he shouted.

We had to think of something faster now that they knew we were here. Sure only Jr. Danny was visible, but the ghost knew that, even though he's 15, Sam and I wouldn't let him go out alone with all these ghosts around. I thought for a moment when an idea came to mind. Acting fast I used my telekinesis power to lift up the key to the chains that our parents were tied in and quickly froze the ghost guards before they could call for back up.

Stephaine flew down with the key I handed her to unlock my parents while I gave instructions to the kids.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do, all of us can now multiply ourselves, so lets each do that until there is four of each of us, creating for ourselves a small army." I began.

Crystal was the smartest of the bunch, which often led Sam and I to wonder if super intelligence was one of her powers. She was catching on to what I thought, and she continued my idea.

"Max, you stick with Jr., Seth, you stay with Brittney, and Jenny, you stay with me. Now here's what we'll do." she then whispered the rest of the plan to us.

Five minutes later, we were all ready to put the plan into motion. Vlad walked by right when he was expected to, at exactly 10:00 in the morning, just like he'd been doing for the past 8 years. I unleased my ghostly wail to knock down a tree so it would land directly in front of Vlad. I used teleportation to go behind him and freeze his feet to the ground. But, I decided, why not, and freezed him up to his neck. Now his only defense against us was a eye beam.

He called for his guards, and my kids appeared and we all multiplied into four.

"Oh, very good Daniel, I see you've finally managed to multiply, but I'm afraid it won't do you any good, there are still more of us than there are of you." Vlad said.

While our plan was solid, and we would win with it, as the ghost approached, we could see that it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

There is chapter 1. Please R&R, constructive critisism. 


	2. Where is our kids?

Okay, here is chapter 2.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

_He called for his guards, and my kids appeared and we all multiplied into four._

_"Oh, very good Daniel, I see you've finally managed to multiply, but I'm afraid it won't do you any good, there are still more of us than there are of you." Vlad said._

_While our plan was solid, and we would win with it, as the ghost approached, we could see that it wouldn't be easy._

* * *

As I watched more ghosts appear, I kept thinking about how easy life had been before the kids. Before Vlad went crazy in his attempt to win me to his side. Not that having the kids was hard, but with Vlad crazy for me to join him, having kids complicated life as Sam and I tried to avoid him.

But now was not a time for thinking about the past, now was the time to win this battle. I saw Stephaine come over and fire a ghost ray at some of the ghosts. Right after she did that, I froze them. Crystal let out a ghostly wail on the ghosts. Soon after that, I saw Max and Seth fire ghost rays at them. Jenny soon joined us and fired a ghost ray at the ghosts.

I started to freeze some of them, while Brittney sucked them into the thermos. Jr. Danny was now the only one with out something to do. I saw him watch me in despiration to find some way to help. The next thing I saw, he was also freezing the ghosts. I flew over to him and said, "You're freezing them too?"

"Yeah, itsn't cool, I just kept thinking about what I could do, and I realized that you needed help freezing things, and next thing I know, I'm also freezing things." Jr. Danny said.

"That's great, now, lets get going."

We went back to fighting them. Under Stephaine's orders, we didn't suck Vlad into the thermos just yet. In just 10 minutes, we had sucked up enough ghosts to fill up 4 thermoses. Suddenly, from behind us a ghost came and captured Max and Seth. Another followed him and unfreezed Vlad, then the two of them took off.

"Max, Seth!" I shouted, but it was no use, had the ghost carried them far away.

Brittney and Stephaine left to go get Sam, while Crystal, Jenny, Jr. Danny and I continued to work until all the ghosts in Amity Park had been gathered up. We then went over to Ghostville, where Sam was. When we got there, Sam was very upset. Having them gone reminded me of the time back when Jr. Danny, Crystal, and Brittney were 8, just after this ghost battle had begun.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

_Max and Seth were now a year old. Things were, for the most part okay with us. We were visiting my parents and we were just about ready to go home, when ghost appeared. We ran and hid, but they followed. They even followed us through the Ghost Zone. We went through the Ghost Zone to try to find a way around them and to Ghostville. But, we didn't know which way it was to Stephaine's portal._

_We wondered around the Ghost Zone for what seemed like hours before we saw anything that we remembered. We appeared to be near Skulker's place, because the area around was very rocky and forbidding. We found a small cave, not part of his island that we dicided to rest in. Sam parked the Spectra Speeder inside the cave and the kids and I phased into it. We decided to rest here for the night._

_In the morning, what we saw, was by far, not a pleasing sight. Jr. Danny was gone. We looked all around the cave and outside it, but he was no where to be found. I had figured that today it would be safe to go back to our portal. But, even though there was danger in staying in the Ghost Zone, we had to stay, we had to find Jr. Danny._

_We had no idea where to look for him. He could be anywhere. It wasn't like he'd go anywhere on his own, he didn't have that amount of independence. He still was a big Daddy's boy. I knew someone had taken him because, he'd never go anywhere with out me. Since we were right here at Skulker's, we decided to look there first._

_We ran into his house, lucky for us, he wasn't home. We started to look around, but saw nothing. I sighed, there was no sign that Jr. Danny, had been, or was here. I was at a loss of where to look now, he could be anywhere, but, I had a feeling Vlad had something to do with it. _

_"Sam, I think we should go to see if Vlad took Jr. Danny." I told her._

_"Oh, no, you really think so!" Sam shouted._

_"Well, he might have, so, lets look all over the Ghost Zone, but starting with Vlad."_

* * *

Okay, I'm ending chapter 2 here. The first few chapters will be a flashback. Please R&R, constructive critisism. 


	3. The Name Is Chris!

Here is the long awaited chapter 3.

No, I still don't own Danny Phantom, if I did, I wouldn't be writting fanfics.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

_(Danny's P.O.V)_

_We headed out to Vlad's and even as we approached the portal we heard the sounds of shouting. _

_"You better let me out or you'll pay!"_

_**That sounded like Lil' Danny.**_

_"Oh, that's a laugh, and who would make me pay?"_

_**That sounded like Vlad.**_

_"My daddy will, he'll be more powerful than you, and more powerful than you can imagine!"_

_I whispered to Sam and the kids the plan and we entered Vlad's mansion ready to put the plan in action. We looked around, but didn't see anything. Then Crystal motioned to the left, behind a large box was a small button. Brittney flew over and pushed it, and right before our eyes, the wall turned clear, revealing a doorway and halls leading to another part of the basement._

_We entered and went down the hall, and at about 10 feet through the hall, the wall with the door went back to the way it was. We continued to walk down the hall and rounded a corner and saw another room, with Vlad standing right out side of it. He was looking into what appeared to be a one way mirror, for the person inside didn't seem to know that anyone was watching. _

_I took a closer look and the person behind the mirror, and, it was Lil' Danny. He did take him! Now, we'd need a new plan to free Lil' Danny. I thought for a moment, then a plan hit me. I told her others, and they agreed it was good, we took our places and started to put our plan into motion._

_Brittney was telepathic, so she told Lil' Danny about the plan. Through the glass, we saw him shake his head in agreement. Lil' Danny shouted at Vlad to distract him while I snuck around him to the control panel. Sam and Crystal and Brittney went in for Vlad. I looked at the control panel to try to figure out which buttom would free Lil' Danny._

_I started pushing buttons at random, and after a few seconds, he was free. Sam droped a smoke ball for us to escape in, and we ran off back home. _

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

The memory ended there. I looked at Sam with no idea how I would save our kids. We just sat and thought for a while before Jenny came up with an idea.

"Hey, why not do what we did when you rescued Jr. Danny?" she said.

"Yeah, but wouldn't Vlad already know about it?" Super Spectra said.

"Not if we use that same idea and just change it a little." Jenny said.

"Oh, I get it, because Vlad will be looking for a whole new rescue plan." Sam said.

"Exactly, we'll take him by surprise." Jenny said.

So we loaded up some things into the Spectra Speeder and headed for Vlad's house. After about an hour and half ride, we were outside of Vlad's house. I went with Jr. Danny and Crystal and Sam around one side, and Super Spectra and Jenny and Brittney went around the other.

**Inside **(Normal P.O.V.)

"We'll get away!" Max said.

"Oh, really...an 8 year old could get away from me, Vlad Plasmius!" Vlad said.

"Yes we could, and our parents will be here any minute!" Seth said.

"Hahaha, sure, but I'm ready for them, and when they show up, I'll trap them and then the whole family will be mine!" Vlad said.

"Dude, you are one crazed up fruit loop." Danny said as he appeared.

"Ek, I'm not a fruit loop!" Vlad said as he turned to Danny.

"Yay!" Max said, "Dad is here!"

Jr. Danny broke the ties of the ropes that Max and Seth were tied in. Crystal went around behind them also. In a matter of moments the others came in.

"Well, would you look at that, the whole family is with in my reach." Vlad said.

"As if, you'll never get us." Brittney said.

Vlad just lifted an eyebrow as if to say, "I'll still win." Without a signal they attacked Vlad with full force. On the first hit he went flying backwards, but quickly recovered. He went fired a hit at Crystal, but she easily avoided it.

"Ha, you've got bad aim!" Crystal teased.

"No I don't Crystal." Vlad said.

"The name is Chris!" both Crystal and Brittney shouted.

"He always calls me Daniel, so why would he say your name right." Danny said.

Jenny snuck Max and Seth into the Spectra Speeder, and Sam drove off with them. The others continued to battle Vlad, one by one sneaking away, until only Danny was left.

"Just you and me now." Vlad said.

"Not for long Plasmius." Danny answered back.

"What makes you so sure you'll get away?" Vlad asked.

"This!" Danny said as he used a new power to throw up a smoke screen, once behind it, he teleported outside of the house, where from there, he flew away.

* * *

Okay, there is chapter 3. Please R&R, constructive critisism, please tell me what you think of the story, reviews are very helpfull to a writter. 


	4. Only on Christmas

Disclaimer: no, I don't own Danny Phantom..._yet anyway_

* * *

They headed back to Stephaine's house and once there, they took a well deserved break.

"Wow, he's determined to get you." Stephaine said.

"Yeah...now what do we do?" Danny said.

"Well, we did leave him, so he could come back and try for us again." Max said.

"We could...maybe we can...oh...I don't know." Jenny said.

They thought for a moment before Crystal said, "Hey, what if we had him arrested by Walker."

"How would that work when Walker is working for Vlad?" Brittney asked.

"Walker strictly inforces the rules of the Ghost Zone, we just get Vlad in the Ghost Zone, then get him to break a rule." Crystal said.

"Okay, but what rule?" Seth asked.

"How would we get him into the Ghost Zone?" Sam asked.

"Hey, one question at a time." Jr. Danny said.

"Its a week until Christmas, we will just get Vlad to attack us on Christmas." Crystal said.

"Okay Chris, but how would we get him into the Ghost Zone?" Jenny asked.

"Well, we make it seem like Dad is too weak to fight anymore and is giving himself up."

"But how can we make Vlad thing that I'm too weak to fight?" Danny asked.

Catching on, Stephaine said, "We stage a fake fight between us again."

"Again?" Max said.

"Yes, but its a long story." Brittney said.

"Well, we have time, we don't need to do anything until Christmas, which is a week away." Seth said.

They told them how back a while ago when Danny thought that Stephaine thought was working with Vlad they had got into a fight over it. They took the rest of the day to relax, something they hadn't been able to do for a while. In the time between now and Christmas they decided that they could sit back and do nothing because, once they defeated Vlad, the other ghosts would dissapear.

**Vlad's House**

"Man, I can't believe they got away, I thought I secured this place good enough." Vlad said to himself.

Vlad sat in his favorite chair in his study and thought for a moment. After a moment of thought, he turned on his computer and started to gaze on his pictures of Maddie.

_Maddie, _he thought, _why did you choose Jack over me? I could be so much better for you._

With a sigh, he got up and went into his lab. Inside his lab he called up Walker.

"Got that, come over here right away...oh, and bring Bullet." Vlad said just before hanging up with Walker.

While he waited for Walker and Bullet, he sat down and read more of his favorite book, a book about the Packers. Finally Walker and Bullet arrived. Vlad told them to watch what Danny and the others were up too. Just before leaving, Walker left with a warning, "Remember, Christmas in in one week, and you can't attack Danny on Christmas."

"I know that." Vlad said as he watched them go back into the Ghost Zone.

_What does he take me for, an idiot...that's Jack._ Vlad thought.

**Walker and Bullet**

Bullet floated invisibly above the group as the sat playing a board game. Suddenly everyone's ghost sense went off, so Bullet quickly left, leaving everyone looking around with confused looks on their faces.

"Well, what did you see?" Walker asked Bullet as he reapeared outside again.

"I saw them just playing a board game." Bullet replied.

"Interesting, they are relaxing even with the threat of being attacked." Walker said to no one in particular.

Danny appeared on the roof and said, "And here I thought I was going crazy when my ghost sense went off and I didn't see anyone."

Jr. Danny appeared right beside him and said, "Look Dad, Walker and Bullet, just the ones we needed to talk to."

Walker and Bullet exchanged confused looks, then Walker said, "You needed to talk to us?"

"Yes, would you arrest Vlad if he broke a rule?" Danny asked.

"Of course, no one is above the law, but he won't break a rule."

"Thanks, thats all I needed to know." Danny said before he and Jr. Danny went back inside.

Walker and Bullet sped off for Vlad's to tell him what they saw.

* * *

Okay, I'm ending it here. The next chapter will take place on Christmas, when they try to get Vlad to break a rule. Please R&R. 


	5. Battle won and one more thing

This story ties in with another story I'm going to be writting called King For A Day...but it isn't a sequal to this...just some things mentioned in here, happens in the other story.

**

* * *

**

**Early Christmas Morning**

It was about 2 in the morning on Christmas day. Danny and his family was already awake. They were getting ready to go into the Ghost Zone. Danny pushed the button to open the Ghost Zone and everyone went in. They flew to an area just near Vlad and Stephaine's portal. Stephaine appeared from her portal. They made it look like Danny ran into Stephaine.

"Hey punk, what do you think you are doing?" Stephaine said in her best fake mad voice.

"Just flying to Vlad's to kick his butt."

"Oh, so you think you are going to get all the credit for ending this ghost war?"

"Well, yeah since you left helping us."

The others watched, admiring what a good job they were doing at making it convincing. Walker and Bullet appeared from around the corner. They stayed back, watching what would happen. Vlad's portal opened. Vlad stuck his head out, looking at what was going on. He too, decided to sit back and watch.

Looking over, Danny saw Vlad. He fired a ecto-blast at him, but made sure to purposly miss. Vlad got mad, just like Danny hoped he would. He zoomed out of his portal, charging Danny. Danny just moved to the side. Vlad stopped, faced Danny, saying, "How dare you try hit me!"

Vlad was about ready to hit Danny, when Danny said, "Now you wouldn't want to hit me on Christmas."

Vlad hit him anyway. Walker jumped out from where he was hiding.

"Sorry Vlad, but you broke a rule, now I have to arrest you."

"What, but he tried to hit me."

"But he didn't actually hit you, you hit him"

Walker arrested Vlad, then took him off to his prision. Danny looked back at his family. Finally, the ghost war was over. The leader of it all was captured. Now all that was left to do is clean up after it. His family was about to fall asleep, so Danny took them home.

**A Few Hours Later**

They went home and went back to sleep for a few more hours. Now it was about 9 in the morning. They had just finished opening gifts. They had gone to Jack and Maddie's home, since theirs was one of the few not destroyed during the ghost war.

"So Sam...there is something we haven't done yet." Danny began.

"Besides help rebuild the city?"

"Well, there's that, but, I mean, not having to do at all with the ghost war."

Sam thought, trying to remember what hadn't been done yet. After all, it had been 10 years since there was anything that didn't have to do with the ghost war. Not remembering anything, she said, "Okay, what, I don't remember."

"Our honeymoon...we were going to go to Hawaii."

"Oh, that's right, we never went on our honeymoon."

"Isn't it a little late, after all you've been married for 10 years now." Jr. Danny teased.

Danny threw a pillow at him, then said to Sam, "Well, do you still want to have our honeymoon?"

"Of course I do." Sam gave him a long kiss.

"Ewwww, mommy and daddy love." Max said.

His brothers and sisters laughed at him, then Jr. Danny picked him up, and they all went into another room. They started a game of, who has the best powers. Then they could hear Danny shout, "HEY, NO POWERS IN THE HOUSE!"

They looked at each other for a second, before going on to doing something else.

* * *

There is chapter 5. Review. 


	6. Heading Out

Danny and Sam were packing their bags for their honeymoon. Sam couldn't believe that she finally got to go on her honeymoon. To have such a time like this with Danny would be great. The triplets were almost 16 now, so Sam wasn't worried about them while they were gone. She was only concerned about the three youngest. But, the triplets said they'd watch them.

Looking up at Danny, Sam said, "So, are you ready now."

"You bet I am." Danny placed his bags by the door.

Sam smiled and placed her bags by his. "Kids, come here." Sam watched the stairs as she waited for them to come down. Jenny, Max, and Seth came running down quickly. They stood there by Sam for a minute or so before the other three came.

"Jr Danny, Chris, and Birttney, you and your sister and brothers will be staying with your grandma and grandpa while we we are gone. I expect you to listen to them, especially when it was to do with things you'd do as a human. When it has to do with you being ghost, I expect you will help Max, Seth, and Jenny out when needed."

"Okay mom." Crystal said.

"Yeah, whatever, now can I get back to my game?" Jr. Danny complained.

"Danny! I need you to take this seriously...we need your help." Danny half shouted.

"Sorry, its just I already knew that."

Danny reached down and ruffled Jr Danny's hair. "Hey!" Jr Danny said as he jumped back. Danny laughed a bit, remembering how he didn't really like that. But he could see why they used to do it to him, it really was fun to do that. He opened the door right as Jack and Maddie came up to the door.

"Hi sweetie." Maddie exclaimed, throwing her arms around Danny.

"Hi Mom."

"Hey Grandma." Crystal said.

There was a big family hug. Danny and Sam pulled away, heading out the door. "Bye, now be good kids." Sam called out as Danny began to drive to the airport. The rest of the family went back inside. The triplets went back to what they were doing before. The three youngest stayed dowstairs to spend time with their Grandma and Grandpa.

When they got to the airport, they literally ran from the car to the check-in stand. After they were checked in, they waited for their flight to leave. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the flight was loading its passengers. The flight there was long, and tiring. But when they finally landed in Hawaii, Danny and Sam couldn't have been happier.

They got a ride to their hotel. Their room was a ocean front room. All the expenses were paid for by Sam's parents. "AW, its so beatutiful!" Sam exclaimed. Danny pulled her close and held her. They stood and watched the tide for a few minuted before they unloaded their bags.

* * *

I'm going to end the chapter here. Short, I know. But I'm not feeling well, so this chapter is short. Review! 


	7. Perfect Life

Here it is, the final chapter. I am SO sorry it took so long. But my computer crashed so I had to put everything on a new one.

* * *

"Oh, honey, it's so beautiful." Sam squealed in delight.

"You've said that twice."

"I know, but it's so amazing."

They settled down on their beds. "Think we should unpack yet?" Danny asked, looking over at Sam. She seemed in a bit of a trance as she looked out at the view. As Danny looked at her, memories of first meeting, first going out, they all flooded back into his mind and he couldn't help but smile. Sam looked up at him, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

* * *

Back at home, the triplets weren't taking to well to not having Danny around. In the little time since they left, they had to go out four times because of ghosts. They didn't mind fighting ghosts, but they didn't really like to have to try to tell their little sister and brothers what to do when they don't listen anyway. Jr. Danny landed back in the house, with Jenny and Seth close behind him. "When I say, ecto-blast now, that's exactly what I mean!" Jr. Danny shouted at Seth.

"What's going on here?" Crystal said as she walked up to them.

"Jr is a bully Chris." Seth said as he pretened to hide behind her.

"Sounds more like you didn't listen to him." Brittney added in.

"Skulker came in close, I told him to use a ecto-blast to knock him away, and he just flys off, sending Skulker to me!"

"Poor baby, I'm sure you couldn't handle that, you're only 15, and already have all of Dad's powers." Crystal said.

"Oh shut up Chris, I was just doing what Dad said and tried to teach him how to ghost fight."

"He's right there." Brittney said.

Max came up and drug Seth off to the basement saying something about trashing a new invention. "Hey, Jr aren't you gonna stop him!" Crystal shouted.

"Not my problem, Dad just said 'Teach them how to use their powers.'"

"Well they most likely will be using them." Jenny added in.

"ARG! Fine, I'll stop them." Jr. Danny yelled as he stormed down after them.

* * *

Danny and Sam walked down the beach hand in hand. Danny walked by the water, and would every now and then tease Sam by pulling her into the water a bit. She would playfully hit him, giggle and run a bit ahead of him. Danny would catch up to her as they kept walking back toward their hotel. "I wonder how the kids are doing." Sam said.

Danny laughed a little, and answered, "Knowing Jr, he's proably trying to do as little as possible, and Chris proable is trying to make him help more."

"Yeah I guess you're right, and with your parents there, I know they are being well taken care of."

"When am I not right."

"Most of the time."

"I meant about our kids."

"Oh...most of the time."

Giving up, Danny opened the door to their hotel room. They walked in. "I'm hungry, can you order room service?" Sam asked.

"Room service? When there's a really nice resturant in the hotel."

"Well, I don't really feel like much tonight."

"Okay." Danny called up for food, then sat by Sam.

* * *

"Bed!" Crystal barked at her siblings.

"Since when are you my boss!" Jr. Danny yelled back.

"Since she's the oldest." Brittney said.

"By two minutes." Jr. Danny quickly said.

"Older is older dim-wit." Crsytal added.

"Jenny, Max, Seth, go to bed." Brittney calmly told them. They walked off, leaving the three of them to fight it out, but not before calling in Jack. He walked downstairs to where the triplets were still going at it. Sometimes he wondered how Danny and Sam managed with those three. They were either fighting, getting in touble, or something else, together, at the same time.

"What is going on down here." Jack interupted as he stepped in between them.

Shouts of she and he started it came from them. "Look, I don't care who started it, all I want to know is what is going on." There was silence for several minutes. J. Danny began to look uncomfortable. Jack began to think it was his fault for the fight, but then remembered that Jr. Danny just doesn't like to get be inconveinced. He began to lose patience with them not saying anything. But finally, Crystal spoke up.

"Grampa, I was telling them to go to bed, and Jr starts saying I can't tell him what to do."

"But why did you feel it, your job to tell the others what to do?"

"I'm the oldest, what else is there to do?"

"How about just worry about yourself...and maybe just a little about the others, but Jr and Brittney are your age, and can also take care of themselves."

"I did nothing, now I'm going to bed." Brittney walked off.

"HEY, why does she get to go." Jr. Danny yelled.

"Keep your voice down, your brothers and sister is sleeping. And anyway, I saw you and Chris doing most of the fighting."

"Well, why should I take orders from Miss. Know-it-all!"

Crystal growled at him. "Now, now knock it off. Now both of you, to your rooms." After one last glare they walked off, passing pushes at each other as they walked up the stairs. Before going upstaires himself, Jack thought, _I sure hope Danny and Sam get back soon, I don't know about them, but I'm sure having a hard time with these kids._ He checked in on them before going to bed. He had to remind Jr. Danny what he was doing up here at this time of night though.

* * *

Danny walked in the door, carring a giggling Sam. "I didn't know you giggled."

"Oh, quiet mister."

"MOM!" Jenny yelled as she ran up and grabed her legs.

"Hi sweetie." Sam wraped her arms around her youngest daughter. Soon the others were also welcoming their parents home.

"It's 'bout time you got back." Jr. Danny said to his dad.

"What, no "Hi welcome back" huh?

"Hey Dad." Jr. Danny gave his dad a hug.

"So, have any trouble?"

"Chris."

Danny laughed, "And what else is new?"

Jr. Danny laughed too, "Yeah, I guess your right."

* * *

ACK! Totally corny ending (at least to me). Well, it's done, now the writter's block won't raid me on this one anymore. Review! 


End file.
